The present invention relates to a display control system and a display control method, particularly, for use in the screen display system.
As one of the most popular screen display systems, the X Window System is known which is a window system for running on the UNIX OS. The X Window System is described in a literature, such as, "Introduction to The X Window System" written by Oliver Jones, edited by Tohru Nishimura and published by the Ascii Press in 1990. The X Window System is basically composed of an X server actually performing a screen display process and an X client issuing screen display commands according to behavior of an executed application software. The screen display commands and processing thereof comprise a window managing function including, such as, generating, destroying and changing a window, and a function of graphics primitive drawing into the window.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 263879/1993 (Japanese Patent Prepublication No. 121679/1995) by one of the present inventors, a conventional display control system is described in which, when a command is fed from an application software to a display processing section, the display processing section produces a display processing sequence so as to perform a consecutive or continuous display updating process in the manner which will later be described in detail in conjunction with the drawing.
However, the foregoing conventional display control system can not receive a new display updating command from the application software until completion of the display updating process. Thus, while processing continuous commands, it is impossible to process other simple command/commands and/or continuous command/commands, meaning that it is disabled to achieve visual effects based on the continuous commands simultaneously for a plurality of the windows, or execute a segment drawing while processing the continuous commands to provide a visual effect.